Code Geass R3 Episode 1
by zer0theshadowking
Summary: The third series of code geass! new enemies, new geass, new characers, and new knightmares, a must read short story series! News:if u wnat to read the res of the episodes just click my name and read them but since its been a while, iv chosn 2 pt it 2gethr
1. Episode 1: The Mystery Man

I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF ANY CODE GEASS OR RELATED FIGURES

Series 3: Code Geass R3

Episode 1: The Mystery Man

"Right Lelouch?"C.C leaned over the wheat wagon to see the driver that had a grain hat and cloth to cover his face, C.C had clothes that made her look like she came from a farm."Yes, C.C, Brittania was foolish to believe in my death, but in all this, I believe Suzaku will may a great hero, Zero""It was fun while it lasted, am I right Lelouch?""Yes". Lelouch had hidden himself as then wagon driver, if you looked closely, you could see his black hair, and purple eyes."You know, I love a mysterious man who plays many roles and has dark intentions? "Lelouch couldn't help but give a short soft laugh, "The only reason I'm alive is because of my Geass and my father, and mostly you C.C""Hmm, how's that?" C.C asked as she brushed her green hair with her hand, her yellow eyes stared into the sky, C.C's back was getting itchy because of the wheat on top of the wagon."Because, this Geass has saved me from certain deaths, and because I killed my father, I obtained the second Geass and 'Code', I am now immortal, and the only reason I had gotten Geass was because of you, C.C"C.C blushed a little, "And because of you, I've learned to…" C.C didn't have the guts to say what she had wanted to say."I've learned to…love"Lelouch smiled, "Oh C.C""Since I am now immortal, I guess I will be seeing all who I have loved, die, except for one, you C.C…And the only person I can love is you C.C, because we are both immortal, we can be together forever"The Wagon had stopped at an Orange Farm, C.C hopped off; her skirt fluttered in the air, Lelouch took off his hat and took off his big cloth covering his body. He wore black pants with a black shirt."Where exactly are we?" C.C asked in a strong wonder.

"Jeremiah and Anya's Farm""Oh""Lelouch, since you've never granted my wish…And we are together now, will you, kiss me one more time?""Of course"Lelouch and C.C. leaned over and their lips met, they stayed like that for a few minutes, then C.C. slowly leaned back. Then Lelouch, then C.C looked straight and saw a figure, shortly it waved."Hey Lelouch, and C.C! It is glad to see the knight, Zero, again"Jeremiah still had greenish bluish hair and had the orange mask plate over his left eye, also he wore a white t-shirt and black pants all the time so he wouldn't get dirty in his farm. Anya soon appeared, she had her pink hair in pony-tails as usual, and she was still short and had a casual set of a top and a skirt. Even though Jeremiah and Anya both lived on the farm together, they weren't in love with each other."Hey, um, Jeremiah, can C.C. and I have a place to stay, we'll be glad to help in the farm""Sure, no problem, Zero"

But once Jeremiah had left to take a little break, he came back to tell them to see the news channel in his room.

"News Report: Lelouch, A True Mystery" A male voice head been heard saying."It seems that Lelouch's coffin holds nothing, local authorities found this out because a friend of his wanted to put in a memorial gift but found no body. People believe that he was robbed, stolen, and some even say, alive. That is all from Britannia's News's Channel"Lelouch looked down and skipped a beat, if all knew that he was alive. Then Brittania's peace wouldn't last very long, but how long would that be?

"Lelouch, we will have to find you a place where you can rest, where no one will find you"

"I know but maybe they aren't searching for me'

Soon a quaking rumble rippled over the Orange Farm, it was one of the Britannian Fleets, looking for Lelouch.

"Damn"

"You will have to stay in the house for the time being, Zero"

"I know Jeremiah"

"I'll go wake up Anya and C.C can you come with me so we can get some oranges?"

"Sure, Jeremiah"

Lelouch stood there, impatient. Doing nothing all day, he thought and thought and thought, but nothing in his genius mind would pop that would help him in the situation he was in right now. He walked to Jeremiah's room, he turned on the T.V.

"N-No…It can't happen"

Lelouch banged the drawer, the T.V. showed the new Emperor Xai I Britannia, had shot Zero (Suzaku) in the head. But why?

"Britannia, this is the new era, of XAI! In this era, the world must survive on its self, and if you don't listen to me and you help each other and stay peaceful, I will send nuclear bombs all over Brittania" Xai cackled over the whole Brittania.

Lelouch knew that Xai was only doing this because he wanted to toy with them, and Lelouch wondered, why haven't I ever heard of my relative, Xai? Lelouch wondered if his father had left some details out, maybe Lelouch had a step-mom?

Lelouch was pissed like crazy, Lelouch had an idea, he would form a new group with a new identity. He ordered a suit but then erased the shirt designer's memory from knowing him. Lelouch wore it, it was all white, covering his body to neck, but with black line designs and marks. And his mask was a mask similar to Zero but white and black lines and designs and a black circle than purple. Also it came with a long black sword with white line path that went in all directions on the sword to the tip. Lelouch started off his group with C.C., his first member. His group was known as the 'The Ark Knights', Lelouch had gotten people, including Anya and Jeremiah, Jeremiah had his regular knight gown and Anya had her casual every-day clothes. But Lelouch was now called 'Necro'. It was as if Lelouch had started his whole life again, Britannia had become a war arena. It was all burnt and shriveled and people killed each other for food and money, but the government even killed each other. Brittania became so uncivilized now and it's all because of Xai. Is this what will happen to the world?

Lelouch would have to do different actions to stay unknown to people. Lelouch trickled a tear, as he remembered Suzaku, his best friend. He died a hero, as the knight and Zero. But if Lelouch wanted to keep this clan, he would have to secretly take out Brittania so he could get close enough to kill Xai. Necro and the others were going in an air balloon to visit Brittania, as they hovered over the ashy city. The Balloon's silver body shined and glimmered from the fire's light, not everything was destroyed. But something struck Lelouch. If Lelouch, his Mother, and his Father, had Geass, was there a chance that Xai had Geass? If so, what was its ability, was it the 'past' Geass? 'speed', 'live', 'manipulation' Geass? Lelouch believed that it may have been the Manipulation, maybe Xai wasn't his brother. But a Geass holder that wanted to become the Emperor of Britannia and then toy with them and send knights and warriors to kill them?

Xai was a stealthy person, but Lelouch had brains, brains is better than anything because if you know a weakness of a stronger opponent, there's a high chance that you will win. But first Lelouch will have to make himself noticed, he would go to Sector 1, defeat those Knights and then each day, destroy a couple of sectors, Lelouch would destroy all 16 sectors. Then he would form civilization and peace once again, kill Xai and to finish that all, live with Nunally. But there was a high chance that this plan would backfire. Lelouch came out of his air seat and to see Jeremiah and C.C, he told them the plan, Anya could hear his plans because of the speakers, Anya was piloting the big steel ball. Jeremiah put his sword on his lap, Anya would go in the Knightmare in the garage of the Air Balloon and destroy knights in Knightmares, Lelouch, Jeremiah, and C.C. would kill the other weapon knights.

We landed in sector 1, there were knights, they were searching for survivors, exploding buildings to find them, killing people out on streets. Before they got off, Lelouch handed the others, white full body garments with black designs just like Lelouch's. But they said 'Ark Knights' on the bottom back part.

"Anya go and prepare the Knightmare and get them, we'll go ahead and get to the knights" Jeremiah commanded.

"Not just knights but guards" C.C. corrected.

Lelouch and the other two ran out and sped off, they hid in corners of alleys, people

would put their hands on Lelouch's suit and ask for help.

"Necro, we must hurry and find those guards" Jeremiah pleaded impatiently.

"Necro?" the people on the streets wondered.

"Necro, please, save us, save Brittania" a old man said weakly.

Lelouch nodded his head, with the big metal helmet, that was being used as a mask.

"Let's head out!" Lelouch said in a echoing voice, because of the helmet.

They ran to a crossing, the crossed, to see that a few guards spotted them. One appeared behind Lelouch, Lelouch easily stabbed the guards heart before he could shoot either one of them. Lelouch picked up the gun and felt it with his white gloves, he tossed it to C.C.

"It still has a ammo, the whole thing is full"

C.C. nodded, Jeremiah blocked the bullets with his sword. Lelouch opened the helmet's left eye area, to show Lelouch's Geass eye.

"I command you to find the other guards and kill them, and after that, kill yourself" Lelouch commanded with a demanding echoing voice.

"Yes Sir!" the guards saluted.

Only to hear a few minutes after, there were gun shots and then the gun shots that meant that the guards committed suicide already. It was up to Anya to finish up the Knightmares.

Anya move the right control panel up, making the Knightmare punch off the Britannian Knightmares head off, its blue body fell as the head went flying. The knight ejected but soon to see he ejected from the blue head into another Britannia Knightmare, leaving two destroyed Knightmares. Anya moved the left control panel to the left and not turning, just a straight left, making the black Knightmare stick its blazing red sword in the head of another Britannian Knightmare. Two more Knightmare came from the back, Anya's Knightmare's extra body defense plates were blood red, and glimmered. Anya spun the middle control, and spun the left control too, making her Knightmare spin slash the two Britannian Knightmares in half, then exploding from crashing in the ground. And the lower bodies fell back, smashing the top part of the Britannian Knightmare.

Anya had just finished when she noticed a knight, Anya started to sweat a bit, the Knightmare became stickier and more humid. Anya gave a breath and got prepared to attack. Anya locked the knight and prepared to press the rocket buttons, the red ones, and if she needed to, she would press the green button on the square control panel, to fly and get him, if he could fly.

"Anya Alstreim, the Knight of Six, dare battle her own side?" the Knight's voice echoed, coming from the speaker.

Since most knights were killed in the past wars, they selected new knights. This knight was a new one, as Anya could see.

"Shut up, you say your side but only the government is happy, you just go and kill and don't give a damn for others, so shut up because you have no idea what happiness is, all you may know is cheap victory, but no happiness" Anya said calmly.

"How dare you defy, Luxior, one of the 'Knight of Sectors'"

"I don't care"

Anya then pressed the ignition button for rockets but Luxior teleported his Knight behind Anya.

"How the h-" but Luxior cut off by slashing Anya's Knightmare's right arm. Anya pushed the green button and her Knightmare grew see-through black wings. Anya soared through the sky and shot rockets randomly on the street where no citizens were at. All rockets were missing until one got Luxior's legs, they broke, Luxior was unable to move.

"No! I can't die!" Luxior pleaded harshly.

"Well, I don't give a damn" Anya said. She pressed the red button, blasting Luxior's Knightmare, it was marble white, completely, but now it was ash black, with a skeleton in it.

"Sector 1 Destroyed" Anya told Lelouch on his ear phone.

TO BE CONTINUED ON EPISODE 2: The Flaws


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS ALSO I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS

Episode 2: The Flaws

Lelouch started to sweat as he franticly walked back and forth on the air balloon, thinking, this is too easy. He has something in stored, Xai is really beating me at my own game! But then Lelouch remembered, that this could be a part of Xai's Manipulation Geass. C.C. grabbed Lelouch's hand and pulled him softly to sit aside her on the comfy couch, its red violet color seemed to somehow cool Lelouch. Jeremiah kept on whistling random tunes, just patterns.

C.C. wrapped her fingers around Lelouch's hands and gave him a peck on the cheek, but Lelouch just stared into the gray, steel, floor, Lelouch was just zoning out, thinking of nothing. His mind was blank for a while but he started to think of negative's in his plans. One was that maybe all knights may attack Anya and she wouldn't make it, then the guards would form and attack us, but our rebel would give hopes to others but they would soon be shot and crushed on, Lelouch's eyes went insane they started bobbing and throbbing. They got smaller and all he could see was black, Lelouch stood up fast and started banging his head on the curved wall. He started to bleed but didn't know, al he thought was of that people always died, and that the world was so cruel, but why? Was it because of others, influences, emotions? What was the answer, but Lelouch stopped hurting himself and remembered, he was the only to stop this. Lelouch craned his head to see the T.V. to the left of Jeremiah, its showed Xai killing Prince Shnizel using a HUGE sword that was like a double sided scythe but no stick, only a square handle in the middle of the black, evil, weapon.

Lelouch may have hated Shnizel always destroying his plans but he was his brother.

"DAMN YOU XAI!!"

"It's ok Lelouch" C.C. said softly to Lelouch, but Lelouch was angry, so she didn't dare touch him.

"We're here" Anya said loudly.

Lelouch jumped out immediately at the stop and placed his helmet back on, his clothes under his outfit were all black, pants, and shirts. He was on a rampage, he walked into the guard security base, it was just a garage base, he opened the door, and used Geass on them.

"I command you bastards to stand still!" Lelouch shouted echoing.

"Yes Sir" said one guard.

Lelouch took out his pistol and shot that guard in the head.

"Shut up!" Lelouch shouted.

"Yes Sir!" the rest of the guards said.

Lelouch shot one in the heart, one in the wrist and his veins had exploded, gushing blood until he died of blood loss. Lelouch then shot one in the head, causing it to erupt, exploding blood and guts and parts of the brain all over the rest of the guards. Lelouch drew his sword and cut two guards in half, then he stuck his sword in another guards head, he pulled it out, leaving a blood trim on his white sword. Lelouch then crazily killed the rest of them, in the end guts, brain bits, blood, veins, tubes, intestines and bones lay all over the floor.

C.C, Jeremiah,, and Anya came in to see where Lelouch was and found him breathing heavily, his sword covered in blood, near a whole bunch of dead guards.

"Geez, Lelouch, calm down" Jeremiah told Lelouch.

"Oh so it wouldn't have been good to kill them!?" Lelouch questioned Jeremiah.

"No it would be good but you shouldn't take out your anger on anything! It's not a good habit".

Lelouch remembered when he had hurt C.C. because of his anger, he calmed down.

"I'm sorry I acted that way" Lelouch apologized with his head tilted down, and so was his helmet. Lelouch tilted his head back straight, and faced Anya.

"Anya, did you finish all of the Knightmare's?" Lelouch asked Anya.

"Well, there were no Knightmares, my Knightmare detector in the GX Knightmare couldn't find a signal" Anya answered.

Lelouch gave a gulp, Xai knew what their plan was, too destroy all sectors, he was waiting for us to get to the 3rd Sector.

"Anya, Jeremiah go find any weapon, or any time that could be used to be an item or explosion, C.C, go pick up all of the guards possessions" Lelouch commanded.

"Sure" they all responded.

They all came back to the empty sector of grass to see that Anya had a few matches, some gasoline tanks, while Jeremiah had some wires and glassware, and C.C. came back with guns and flashlights and one grenade.

"Perfect" Lelouch said.

As they traveled over air to get to Sector 3, they could see that Sector 3 was all grass but then they saw tanks and knights and Knightmares.

"What will we do Lelouch?" Jeremiah questioned desperately.

"Eject" Lelouch commanded.

Anya press the Eject button, the red button, and dropped all of the weapons. It was a gun bullets, a grenade, glassware, and flashlights on, they heated the items, and it was all covered in oil, and wrapped in wires.

"Please, Please, Please" Lelouch hoped.

The weaponry grenade fell into a auto -tank, a tank that move on its own but with no one inside of it. Anya started to move back, going with the parade of Britannia's forces. Since the Tank was in the middle of all of the huddled things, this was going to be great. The Britannians couldn't se them because they were too high up, hidden in the clouds, but they could see clearly.

Lelouch took the first match and sped it on the match box, it started a flame, Lelouch dropped it, hoping to fall in the tank, but it knocked off of it. Luckily the Knightmare's super hearing didn't hear the 'thong' when the match bounced off of the tank. Lelouch tried once more but missed, he burned the grass.

"Agh, air forces! Get them, for Britannia!" a man in a Knightmare spoke.

They shot all over in the sky but they didn't get them. C.C grabbed the matches and turned on the flame. She dropped it and tank exploded, chunks of faded yellow metal flew and got stuck in Knightmare heads, causing explosions, and those explosions exploded other Knightmare's and once the Knightmare's were destroyed, they collapsed on the guards. Leaving no survivors.

"Leave it to women to do the job right" C.C. said as she stood back up and walked away swaying her body from left to right.

Lelouch thought to himself that he had himself a Hell of a woman.

"Where to now? Sector 4 or we take refuge?" Anya wondered

"We take refuge, we need food, all we've been eating is oranges, we'll stop by a market in sector 3 and take sleep in an undamaged home" Lelouch answered Anya.

"Ok" Anya stated, as she turned the balloon.

They found themselves in the market but barely any food, Lelouch banged a cabinet and spilled all the bread the store had, C.C took all the pizza boxes and strapped them to her back using some of Jeremiah's left over wire, Anya took a whole bunch of treats like cake and cookies and stuffed it in a purse that she found on the floor, Lelouch took a whole bunch of warm chicken and meats and some fries and fruits. They ran into back to the balloon and loaded all of the food.

"lets just take all of the food, all the people are gone, and we need it more" Jeremiah stated.

"Fine, lets go" Lelouch said in a different tone, because of his helmet.

They took the rest of the food and left, but they didn't move, they would sleep in the balloon. There were two rooms, and four beds in total, two in each room. So they did that, but they all ate before they slept, C.C. only ate pizza.

That Night the sky was red, and if the morning sky was red, that was a bad sign…find out in the next episode!

Episode 4: The Sky Tells All


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS ALSO I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS

Episode 3: The Sky Tells AllLelouch woke up with a sudden start, he was cold, but yet so hot, C.C. was sleeping next to him, cuddling her yellow pillow. Lelouch placed his arms around C.C. and fell back to sleep.

Lelouch woke again but C.C. was gone, he got up slowly and took off his t-shirt and placed his 'Necro' clothes on. But he couldn't find the helmet, he saw C.C. in the lounge with the helmet to her side, and her favorite pillow to her other side. But she was facing away from him, she cleaned and wore her original suit over and over but today she was wearing a white shirt with blue grass designs and blue short jeans. She had just finished a slice of pizza as Lelouch came up from behind and put his arms around C.C., she turned to see him. He gave her a peck on the cheek."Good morning" they greeted each other."Why are you up so early" Lelouch asked C.C."Why are you up so late?" C.C. asked the same back to him."Huh? Wait, what time is it?""1:00""! Really!?""Yep"Lelouch released his hug and got straightened himself and started to walk around."Aw, Lelouch, you stop 'our' time just so you can walk around having a panic attack thinking about this war and how late it is?""C.C., we need to take out these sectors fast, we've only defeated 4 out 16!" Lelouch complained."Well you must think that I'm some kind of freakin toy that you play around with, and you don't remember that that 'toy' saved your life! Also that she loves you, also that she cares and fights for you!" C.C. complained back."My whole life, I've seen millions die, I've been hurt too much, just because your mom had died when you were young doesn't count for the freaking millions of pains I've felt!" C.C shouted.

Lelouch walked over to her and hugged her."Lelouch, you're not as smart as you seem""Hmm?""If you realized, you would've notice that those were too less of an army to have come from the true government and from one sector. That's the thing, that army came from sectors 4-10""Wait is that true?""Yes Lulu" C.C said as she closed near Lelouch's soft felt better having C.C. finally call him by his nickname, Lulu."Before anything, where are we?"C.C. answered softly next to face, "We're passing sector 8, and there have been no enemies, so my story is true"

Then C.C opened her mouth and started to kiss Lelouch, they smacked their lips and C.C leaned back a little and Lelouch leaned over a bit more. Lelouch place his hands on C.C.'s hips and started to rub his hands up to her arms and then down past her waist and repeat. Lelouch started to let his tongue travel around her mouth, each time there tongues met, C.C felt as if she had gotten an adrenaline rush. Lelouch slowly put his hands on C.C's hip. Lelouch then averted his eyes to the left to see a shadow coming by, Jeremiah's. Lelouch stopped and moved his lips slowly away from C.C. and took a step back."Hey, Lelouch, Anya just wants you to know that we have more than half a tank of gas left and we are landing on sector 11""That's good news"C.C. looked down while Jeremiah left, she handed Lelouch his helmet. He went on past the lounge and opened the door. He stepped onto the cold, metallic floor. Sector 11 was the metal type of place, the streets were made of metal, every house was made of metal, everything other than humans, life, and food was metal. Lelouch looked up to see that the sky was red.

"Hey, Lelouch, Anya just wants you to know that we have more than half a tank of gas left and we are landing on sector 11""That's good news"C.C. looked down while Jeremiah left, she handed Lelouch his helmet. He went on past the lounge and opened the door. He stepped onto the cold, metallic floor. Sector 11 was the metal type of place, the streets were made of metal, every house was made of metal, everything other than humans, life, and food was metal. Lelouch looked up to see that the sky was red."Let's move out and find that knight so Anya can kick his butt and get us the hell out of this freakin place" Jeremiah stated."Hmm, such a harsh tone Jeremiah" C.C. noticed."Sorry Milady but it's that this is where experiments were held, they tried to turn humans into metal""That seems strange, why haven't the rest of Britannia heard of this?" asked Lelouch."So that Britannia square wouldn't panic also the professor was killed when a building fell apart and crushed his body, people left this sector after than""Oh" C.C. stated after hearing of another death story."There two guards!" Jeremiah pointed."I can't see them" Lelouch said, his helmet had heat censors but it wasn't working, probably because of all this freakin metal."Here" C.C said as she took the gun from Lelouch's waist and short the two guards, they were in the building. As you could see from this far was blood fly out and two bodies fly out of the window."Damn helmet doesn't work 'cause of this freakin metal!" Lelouch said frustrated.C.C. cuddled onto his arm and Lelouch relaxed."Let's hurry up and get out of here" Jeremiah pointed out as they passed corners, Anya passed them as she went around looking for Knightmares and some guards. They had found nothing until Lelouch found a body."Hey look a survivor!" Lelouch shouted as the others came to him.

They heaved the heavy body."Hell, it's so heavy, but why is it so he-"Jeremiah abruptly stopped as he saw that it was a failed experiment of a metal man."The metal must've stopped his heart, changing it to metal as well, causing him to die" Lelouch came up with."The guards that we saw before, I think that they were the only ones here, same for sector 12 and 13, those are both the same as this place but even scarier because at night its pitch black, and it's getting late" Lelouch said."Yeah, so much time wasted on a sector just for two guards" Jeremiah pointed out."Yeah but at least we know that we don't need to visit the other sectors up to 14" C.C. brought hoping to bring in some hope."Yeah, that's good to know"As they left Lelouch could've sworn that he saw a metallic old man watch them fly off. The first Metal Man to ever successfully survive the Metal Transformation realized that it was the professor. Once they got sector 14, it was just like a regular sector, buildings to the side, a street made of dirt, and a blue sky because it was the next day.

"Hehehe" an old man cackled."Who's there?" Lelouch asked in the balloon, the others had left while Lelouch had just finished placing his helmet on. Then Lelouch heard metal foot steps on the balloon, Lelouch drew his sword. Then a Blue, shiny man appeared, he had no details because he was bald and metal. Lelouch slashed him but his sword ricocheted and flew to the back.'Think Lelouch, think! What is metal's weakness?' Lelouch thought to grabbed some acid from Jeremiah's cabinet in his room, Lelouch jumped on the man and poured it on his metallic skull. The man melted and died, he was now a hot liquid substance. Lelouch ran outside to catch up to the others, but they came back to tell Lelouch that they didn't find anything. Not until Anya blasted a building from boredom to find out that she had just killed about 5 cowardly guards and one sad cowardly knight. Lelouch didn't know what was with Jeremiah but he started having a almost dirty mouth. But Lelouch didn't really give a damn for his foul mouth. They waited until Anya had finished parking the Knightmare GX in the storage and go into they flew over sector 15 and 16, there was nothing, not nothing, nothing. But the whole two sectors were just a bunch of ashes, dead citizens, burnt Knightmares and dead guards. But what had done this? Find out in the next episode!Next Episode: Episode 4: The Blood Fest of Hell


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS ALSO I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS

Episode 4: The Blood Fest of Hell"What the heck did this!?" Lelouch asked trembling."How the heck should we know?" Jeremiah questioned."Look there!" Anya pointed as we finished skipped a beat, he placed his hand on his heart, and he couldn't imagine such a demon. It was a new Knightmare, it had machine guns attached, rockets, shields, wings, and chains, and it also had one blade in each hand. It was all black; every part of it was black."How the heck was such a powerful Knightmare created?" Lelouch asked."It's just a black Knightmare design but with extra pieces attached and a new knight in it, Anya can take him on?" C.C. asked."Damn, I guess, hopefully he's inexperienced" Anya hoped."With a beast like that, you don't need experience, you just need to know how to shoot and use the shields" Jeremiah pointed out."Great hopes" Anya pointed out.C.C. walked around Lelouch putting a finger on him and seductively moved it around his body. Anya went out and got in the Knightmare GX.

Anya shot out and got the Knight's attention; he shot all of his rockets but missed."You'll pay, you bum for making me miss!" the knight said."O shut up" Anya said calmly."Make me!" the knight shouted on his was going to say 'I will' but she moved the bottom left and right panels to move the feet of her Knightmare at the other Knightmare. Then Anya took the right panel and used it to grab the Knightmare's head (enemy) and then she pressed the red button and exploded the Knightmare but the shields protected it."Damn, my shields are empty" the knight heard this so she moved the left panel to slice off the wings and the legs, then she finished it off by pressing the green button. Making them go into the sky, she went high up and then dropped the knight's Knightmare, and shot rockets at it, making a big explosion. Knightmare body chunks went everywhere."Too easy" Anya pointed 's supposedly new worst enemy seemed very weak and had just been destroyed. But now for the real enemy, Xai. Lelouch made it pass all sectors and made it to Britannia Square. The center of Britannia. Lelouch placed his helmet on his head and marched into the HQ and took out his pistol and shot all the guards that he had spotted. Lelouch made it to a locked door. Lelouch took out his white and black blade and slashed the door into pieces and rammed into was had brown short hair, much like Lelouch's but he wore a blue shirt and blue jeans. Xai had red eyes, so you couldn't tell if he was using Geass or not, C.C. walked in slowly and moved to the corner."Ah, Step-brother, you've finally come to me. After all, we are related" Xai said."Shut the heck up, you demon!" Lelouch shouted."Well you can't hide your identity playing 'Necro', I know, that you are Lelouch, my step-brother" Xai echoed in the room. All that was there were two windows and three people. "Lelouch, drop your sword, you may hurt yourself, and maybe even your girl" Xai said, manipulating him with negatives, using his dropped his sword, "You really do have 'manipulation' Geass"."Yep""How am I related to you?" Lelouch asked."Well your father, the Emperor, I forget which one, too many to count, had been seduced by my mother before he was married. But when they had met and fell in love, he gave her Geass, just like your mother, but instead yours was born with it. My mother had the 'Give On' Geass, just like yours, and gave it to me, because I was born without it. I had gotten the Manipulation Geass. If you're wondering what exactly it does, I'll tell. It brings up negatives in your head, like It did when I used it on you several minutes ago. And you soon listen to me, its complicated but in a way, its similar to your 'command' Geass" Xai explained.

Lelouch used both eyes, Geass."I Lelouch Lampeouge V Britannia, command you to commit suicide" Lelouch commanded Xai."But if I commit suicide what if the news hear it, my fans, you will be out casted for your rest of you life? Why don't you do it yourself? Oh ands did I mention that my Geass can also backfire ANY Geass, so it reverses, good-bye, Lelouch" Xai said."Good-bye step-brother" Lelouch took his pistol and aimed it at his head."NO!" C.C. said, filled with next sound was a gun fire, Lelouch fell back, bleeding heavily from the head, dead."Ha, I really finally killed my last relative!? Now I can control Britannia!" Xai shouted evilly.C.C. wept over Lelouch's dead body, his helmet had been taken off once Xai knew his identity, so Lelouch's head was unprotected. C.C. gave a very soft snicker that Xai couldn't hear. Soon gunfire was heard. Xai cocked his head to see a hole in his heart."How? Lulu?" Xai said, collapsing, exhaling his last breathe."I'm immortal you fool" Lelouch 's eyes closed and that was his BE CONTINUED IN THE LAST EPISODE:Episode 5: The New Britannia


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS ALSO I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS

Last Episode 5: The New Britannia

Lelouch walked out of room holding onto C.C. soft palms."Geass is a matter that helps us to live, it isn't a toy" Lelouch said, speaking to Xai's dead body."Life isn't a toy it's all hard work, but after all that hard work come happy things, a good deed comes up with a good ending" Lelouch took off his helmet and walked out to see many people cheering. Xai had a proper dictator funeral, he was burnt dead. And he wasn't placed in a coffin but Britannia juts dug his body. And Lelouch found out that the Black Knights weren't there too help because Xai sent them on a fake mission to protect the far south of Britannia from a barrage (which never happened).

1 MONTH LATERAfter one month, Lelouch was able to bring back Britannia's civilization back and the government was back under a true leader, not a dictator of a royal. Lelouch had gotten married to C.C. not to long after. And Jeremiah and Anya still work on the orange farm. Lelouch came from time to time to meet his growing sister, Nunally had gotten into sports, and outside activities, she didn't need the wheelchair anymore. But since one of Nunally's wishes were that for the rest of Lelouch's life, he would live with her. So he did, C.C. and him both lived with in the 'New' Britannia, there were no leaders or emperors but the only thing they had in a leading sort of thing was the government. Kallen was now the leader of the Black Knights, and Oghi was now a father and Suzaku had a proper memorial funeral that MANY attended. Lelouch would always come with Nunally and C.C. to help out a bit with Jeremiah's huge Orange Farm.C.C. one day had asked Nunally if she wanted Geass. But Nunally thought that Geass could help a lot but at times it was an evil was now a 'New Britannia'.

Lelouch's Quote: "I destroy worlds, and I create worlds"THE END-Thanks for reading my series, i hoped you all liked it, please rate and review it!

By: Zer0theshadowking


End file.
